1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrochemical devices and components thereof. In one aspect, this invention relates to batteries. In one aspect, this invention relates to fuel cells. In one aspect, this invention relates to non-rechargeable batteries. In one aspect, this invention relates to rechargeable batteries. In one aspect, this invention relates to metal-air batteries. In one aspect, this invention relates to Li—Br2 batteries. In one aspect, this invention relates to LiBr flow batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrochemistry is a branch of chemistry which involves the study of chemical reactions which take place in a solution at the interface of an electron conductor (a metal or a semiconductor) and ionic conductor (the electrolyte), and which involves electron transfer between the electrode and the electrolyte or species in solution. Chemical reactions driven by an external applied voltage, as in electrolysis, or chemical reactions which create a voltage, such as a battery, are electrochemical reactions.
Batteries are electrochemical cells used for chemical energy storage and are optimized to produce a constant electric current for as long as possible. Today, there are a variety of alternative commercially available battery technologies—dry cells which use a moist electrolyte paste rather than a fluid electrolyte; lead-acid batteries in which a lead anode and a lead dioxide cathode packed in a metal plaque are submerged in an electrolyte solution of sulfuric acid; lithium rechargeable batteries which use a solid electrolyte instead of an aqueous electrolyte or moist electrolyte paste; and flow batteries in which the majority of the electrolyte, including dissolved reactive species, is stored in separate tanks and pumped through a reactor containing the electrodes and the battery is charged or discharged. Flow batteries of current interest include iron/chromium flow batteries, vanadium redox batteries, zinc-bromine flow batteries, and lithium-bromine flow batteries.
Fuel cells are electrochemical devices comprising an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an electrolyte disposed there between, which are used to generate electricity. In contrast to batteries in which the reactants are depleted over time, fuel cells require continuous replenishment of the reactants consumed therein.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that there are a variety of factors, depending upon the type of the electrochemical device, which can affect the performance of the electrochemical device. For example, the amount of surface area available on the electrodes for reactions may affect reaction rates which, in turn, may affect the output of the device. In some electrochemical devices, performance may be affected by the ability of the reactants to mix. In some electrochemical devices, performance may be affected by the ability to control heat generated by the device. In yet other electrochemical devices, performance, e.g. electrical conductivity, may be affected by the materials used to make the components of the device.